The Only Woman I Could Ever Love (StingxJuvia) DISCONTINUED
by JuviaLovesYou327
Summary: She was beautiful, smart, and strong. How could anyone not like her? Whether it's a little crush, or falling head over heals for Juvia Lockser, Sting won't let anyone near her. She's the only woman he could ever love. There's a bit cursing from the guys... StingxJuvia Stivia and Gruvia
1. Hana?

Sting looked into the blue skies of Magnolia. While visiting Juvia, he finds her talking to Gray.

' _What the hell is MY Juvia doing with that bastard?'_

Just _thinking_ about anyone trying to steal Juvia away from him made his blood boil. When Gray left, Sting walked right up to Juvia.

"What were you doing with that wimp just now?" Sting crossed his arms, feeling protective over his girlfriend.

"He's not a wimp! Sting, Juvia has known Gray-kun for a long time. Is it wrong for her to hangout with him?" Juvia imitated Sting and crossed her arms.

"Whatever." Sting rolled his eyes and held Juvia close to him. He didn't want to lose her to another man. He put his forehead on hers.

"As long as he doesn't get too close to you. Got it?" Sting made sure. Juvia sighed and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"Yes, for the twentieth time." Juvia replied.

"Good." Sting grinned and pecked her lips for a split second and then pulled away.

* * *

"Have you seen rain woman anywhere?" Gajeel asked Levy.

"Ju-chan is with Sting right now. Aren't they cute together? Who knew they would be together?" Levy smiled.

"She's with her stupid new boyfriend?"

"Yeah... I wish I had one."

"A stupid one?" Levy looked at Gajeel with a poker face on and rolled her eyes.

"I want someone like a Prince Charming. But a little rebellious on the inside." Levy blushed and tried to cover her face.

"Wow shrimp, you like bad boys huh?" Gajeel teased the blue haired Mage.

"Here's one." Gajeel smirked. Levy looked astonished and couldn't move when Gajeel leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Gray's POV

I don't know why Juvia is dating that son of a dragon. Everyone knows how Sting is like. He uses girls like they're toys then throws them away. He's a complete player and douche bag. How could anyone even fall for him if they knew that? I have a feeling he's going to hurt Juvia... And I'm not letting that happen! I'm going to make her mine.

I kicked a pebble on the sidewalk near me.

"Hey! You kicked a rock at Hana!" I looked up and there was a girl, probably eight years old with blue hair.

"Sorry, whatever..." I mumbled. I wasn't in the mood to be talking to anyone- After I just saw Sting and Juvia practically making out.

"Give Hana a real apology." The girl crossed her arms, annoyed.

"I don't care. Get out of my way." I hissed. I tried to walk away but that stupid little girl kept stopping in front of me.

"Apology. _Now_." She said sternly. Now she was really pissing me off.

"What!? Apology, my ass! Fuck off!" I yelled at her and ran away.

* * *

Juvia tried to concentrate on picking a job for her to do. She had to pay her rent next week. But someone was spying on her the whole time. The bluenette turned around and sighed.

"What does Lucy-san want?" Juvia stopped calling her love-rival because she didn't like Gray anymore. Lucy flashed Juvia a wide grin rivaling Natsu's signature ones.

"So... What were you talking about with your new _boyfriend_?" Lucy asked smirking.

"Nothing..." Juvia muttered embarrassed to be talking about Sting and went back to deciding what job to go on.

"How are things going with Sting?" Lucy asked again more curious. Since when did she get so excited about love?

"We're doing okay." Juvia replied not looking at Lucy in the eye. "Sting is kind of... Overprotective." The blue haired water mage bit her lip. Lucy smiled and folded her hands together.

"That's the cute type of boyfriend!" Lucy gushed. "You're so lucky Juvia."

Before Juvia got to say anything she heard a tiny voice calling out her name.

"Juvia-chan! A man hurt Hana and said bad words to her!" The bluenette child ran up to Juvia and pulled her dress lightly. Juvia looked at the girl worried. When she looked up she saw that everyone was looking at her.

"Juvia will explain this later." Juvia told her guildmates and they calmed down. Then, she crouched down and put her hand on the child's pale cheek.

"Who did this to you?" The water mage asked. Hana started crying.

"A-a scary man with black hair and no shirt!" Everyone was eaves dropping on the conversation and facepalmed.

'Typical stupid Gray.' They all thought. Then, Elfman started raging.

"A real man would never hurt a little lady!" He yelled. "I'm gonna kick your ass, Gray!" Juvia gave Elfman a dirty look and whispered to him not to curse in front of a kid. But why would Gray do that? He should've known Hana was a relative of Juvia by her appearance. They looked almost the same!

"Juvia will deal with the scary man later." Juvia told Hana.

"Everyone, meet Hana-chan." Juvia introduced Hana to her guild and she gave them a small wave.

"She is Juvia's niece."

* * *

Okayyyy, made a Stivia fanfic... Don't know if I should delete the gale part... Bye...

Love y'all,

Katato ️ ️


	2. We'll See

"Hana-chan! Do you want to play princess cowgirls with me?" The daughter of Alzack and Bisca asked.

"How old are you?" Hana looked at the younger girl. Asuka counted on her fingers and held them up proudly.

"Six! But I'm turning seven soon. Do you want to play with me and the kitties?" Asuka stood there smiling and waiting patiently for an answer.

"Okay." The two girls ran off to where they put on crowns and strangled the exceeds with a rope. Juvia shook her head and laughed.

 _'That's nice, she's already making friends.'_ Juvia thought, but right now she needed to find Gray. The bluenette sighed. All she wanted to do was go on a job request alone to pay her _very expensive_ rent. Juvia walked out of the guild and was off to find Gray.

* * *

Gray sat down on a bench hoping that he lost Hana. Rain started falling lightly on the ground. It made a pitter patter sound.

 _'Hey, why is it raining? It hasn't rained since-'_ Gray's thoughts got interrupted by a female voice.

"Gray?" He looked up with his now wet hair covering half of his face.

"Ah! Juvia, I was looking for you!" Gray stood up and tried to hold her small hand in his big hands. But she shook him off.

"Why would Gray hurt Juvia's niece?" Gray's eyes widened.

"That girl was your niece?" Gray asked. Juvia rolled her eyes.

"Juvia used to talk about her all the time! She told you that she looked just like Juvia!"

"Sorry Juvia, I didn't know." Gray looked down on himself. Even if it wasn't Juvia's niece, he still hurt a little girl. Juvia crossed her arms.

"But Gray needs to apologize to Hana-chan, not Juvia." She said sternly.

"Okay fine." Gray was only doing this for Juvia to make her smile at him again. He hated her frowns. Juvia pulled out her umbrella and used it to shield the rain from getting her and Gray wet. At least she was nice enough to let Gray stay dry.

* * *

"Sorry Miss Hana." Gray apologized and scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay. Hana forgives you." Hana smiled happily. "Are you Juvia's boyfriend?"

Gray blushed at what she said.

 _'I wish I was.'_ He wanted to say.

"I like her but she has a boyfriend already." Gray looked away from the child.

"How about we make a deal? If Hana can get Juvia-chan to like Gray will he buy Hana a princess crown?" Hana said.

"A kid like you can't make bets like that." He laughed and ruffled her hair. She smiled like a little mischievous angel. "I can do that by myself."

"We'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay first of all I would like to thank the first guest who reviewed on my story and Kiwi Cx! I seriously love you guys and I was afraid of you thinking I was dead. BUTTTTTTT I'm updating my stories again! I might be canceling the challenge I put in my Jelvia story but I will be making a FreedxJuvia and LauxusxJuvia one shot. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Here you go Gray." Mira handed the ice mage a glass of strong wine.

"Thanks Mira." Gray already started chugging the drink down.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" The white haired girl asked.

"Of course I *hic* can. I'm gonna *hic* need it." Gray replied wiping some off of his lip. Mira shook her head but smiled when she saw Hana.

"Would you like some apple juice Miss Hana-chan?" Mira asked.

"Yes please!" Hana gladly said. "Eww you smell terrible." The little girl frowned and pinched her nose.

"Just ignore the weirdo." Natsu grinned.

"Atleast I'm not as much of a stupid fag-" Gray got cut off by Natsu's mouth covering his mouth.

"Hey!" Gray's voice was muffled. Mira sighed as Hana finished drinking her apple juice.

"Just ignore the two weirdos." Mira laughed.

* * *

Gray looked around for Juvia.

'She better not be with Sting again.' His drunk mind thought. He spotted her chatting with Levy and walked towards her. She noticed him and smiled.

"Hello Gray-kun." She waved at him.

"Hey Juvia." He said in a seductive voice.

"I think I'll leave you two alone..." Levy awkwardly said. Levy left and Gray looked at Juvia straight in the eye and flashed her a wink. Her face turned red. Gray took a step closer to her and she backed away.

"So... What are you up to tomorrow?" The raven haired man whispered into Juvia's ear.

"Juvia was thinking of going to this new frozen yogurt shop with Levy-chan and Lisanna-chan." Juvia said in a nervous tone. She took another step back when Gray kept getting closer to her.

"Really? You should come with me to a bar instead. Frozen yogurt can wait." Juvia was now pinned to the wall with no escape since Gray's muscular body was blocking her.

"Is Gray-kun... Asking Juvia out on a date?" Juvia bit her lip.

"Yeah, but cut it out with that Gray-kun shit. I miss when you used to call me Gray-sama." He growled. Juvia smelled his breath. It smelled like alcohol. Was he drunk? Gray leaned in and tried to kiss her pale lips but she blocked her mouth with one of her hands.

"J-Juvia is dating Sting already! Gray-kun can't just ask her out so plainly!" Juvia whimpered.

"So should I ask you out in a more romantic way?" Gray pushed his body closer to her to fill in the gap between them.

"No Gray-sama! Juvia is happy when she's with Sting!" Juvia protested but Gray just wouldn't listen.

"You added sama to the end of my name." Gray pointed out. "So you're lying about Sting right? You like me more than him." He smirked. Gray saw a flash of light and he collapsed.

"Who the fuck did that?!" Gray yelled. He looked up and saw a man with platinum blonde hair.

"Sting..." Juvia covered her face.

"Was this frost bite bothering you babe?" Sting grinned.

"Why the hell are you here?" Gray muttered.

"Can't a guy just visit his girlfriend? The real question is, what were you doing to Juvia?" Sting hissed.

"I bet she isn't satisfied with you. She needs someone that's not a douchebag slayer." Gray sneered at the blonde dragonslayer he just mocked. Sting ignored his insult and saw that he couldn't stand up. He took advantage of drunk Gray and punched him a few times. The ice mage was already knocked out.

"Was he drunk?" Sting asked.

"Pr-probably." Juvia stuttered. Sting frowned when he remembered what Gray told him. Did he satisfy Juvia enough? She was the only woman he truly cherished. She was different from others and Sting didn't want to lose her. He knew he was very protective of his girlfriend. Was that a bad thing? Maybe he was the one actually bothering Juvia.

* * *

Juvia's POV

After Sting just knocked Gray out he seemed a bit disappointed. I wonder why?

"Juvia can we meet in Clover Town on Saturday? This is not a date." Sting said in a grave tone. What has gotten into him?

"Okay..." I replied worried about Sting. I thought he was going to say something encouraging or comforting like, 'Everything is going to be okay.' But no. He walked out of the guild doors leaving Gray on the floor and everyone wondering what happened.

"Someone please bring Gray home. Does anyone know where he lives?" Mira asked. Everyone turned their head towards me. Why is it always me?


	4. An Hour Later

**Juvia's POV**

Sometimes I hate my life.

A lot.

"Fine, Juvia will carry him home." I tried not to puff out my cheeks.

"Juvia-chan, Hana wants to come with you!" The little girl skipped towards Juvia.

"Oh okay, could Hana hold the keys for her?" Juvia crouched and handed Hana her keys to Fairy Hils. I put Gray's arm around my shoulder and tried to hold him up for as long as I could. He let out small faint breaths. I could smell the alcohol and even the scent of it made me a little dizzy.

Hana hummed a little tune silently while we walked to Gray's house. It comforted me a lot. I used to know that song when I was a kid. The sound of Gray's boots dragged against the concrete side walk. When we were finally at his place I was relieved. Hana opened the door herself and let me in. I set Gray down on his bed and checked if Sting damaged him that bad. He had a small wound on his arm and it was bleeding. I quickly got some rubbing alcohol and a big bandage. There was a towel I could use to clean up the blood. I rinsed it with cold water and layed it down on his arm. Once the wound stopped bleeding I stuck the bandage on his arm.

I noticed Hana getting bored so I went over to the kitchen and made a cup of hot chocolate. I handed it to her and warned her that it was very hot. I sat on the bed where there was room and traced my fingers over the wound through the bandage. A sigh escaped my lips as Hana finished her hot chocolate. She put it in the sink and washed her face.

"Hana wants to go home." She yawned. I nodded and took one last look at Gray before leaving.

* * *

Once I put Hana to sleep I rushed back to Gray's house to see if he was okay. Just as I was about to knock on the door he startled me by opening it. I got nervous and shy now that he was awake.

"Why are you here?" He said as if nothing before happened.

"I- well uh- you kinda got knocked out while you were drunk..." I hesitated with my words.

"And?" He asked me again and started playing with my hair. He pointed at his bandaged wound. "What's this?"

"Uhm... St-Sting knocked you out..." I said Sting's name quietly because I didn't want to get him into any trouble. His fingers ghosted over my hand. With a slight movement he pulled me closer.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?" He asked in a serious yet playful tone.

"IJUSTWANTEDTOCHECKONYOUOKAY?!" I said it quickly and Gray's face looked bored.

"What was that?" I bit my lip.

"Juvia doesn't repeat things Gray-kun." A feeling of relief washed over Gray's face and I could feel it. He was smiling.

"Hey, you're back to your old perky self. I was wondering why you were so nervous to tell me." I stomped on the ground.

"Because Gray-kun is a weirdo!" He laughed and ran his fingers through my hair and messed it up.

"Haha, you didn't have to tell me that." He chuckled slightly.

"Juvia wanted to remind Gray-kun of how much of a weirdo he was."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes. "Wanna come in?" I nodded slowly.

* * *

 **Gray's POV**

It was nice talking to Juvia again. I hated hearing Sting's name but I put on a smile just for her. She was perfect in every way and I was getting excited after she stepped into my house.

* * *

 **Hey guys! It's been a really long time since I've been on FF. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner because I was on Wattpad. I hope this chapter can apologize for how long I was dead on here.**

 **Katato still loves you very much,**

 **I wouldn't like to say bye,**

 **but see ya would be better!**


End file.
